After the Honeymoon
by chronossoul
Summary: (Chap. 05 & 06 Up!) Drama baru dimulai seusai pesta. VIXX. Han Sanghyuk & GS!Lee Hongbin. Kim Wonshik & GS!Lee Jaehwan. REMAKE-HyukBin-RaKen Version. GENDERSWITCH.
1. 1 - Honeymoon

**After the Honeymoon**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS) & VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ Chapter 01. Honeymoon ~**

Air laut menyapu ujung jari kaki Hongbin, perlahan dan berulang membentuk irama yang membuai dirinya. Wanita berambut panjang itu sedang bersantai, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih yang lembut. Dia membiarkan kakinya dipanjati seekor kepiting kecil yang baru keluar dari sarang pasirnya. Sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan kaki-kaki tajam kepitingmungil itu membuatnya tak dapat menahan tawa.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" terdengar suara dari sampingnya.

Hongbin menoleh. Memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sayang. Seorang pria gagah, dengan tubuh sedikit kecoklatan terbakar matahari, sedang berbaring dalam posisi yang sama dengannya. Hongbin dan laki-laki itu berpandangan. Senyum tersungging di bibir keduanya. Mereka telah melewati masa-masa tegang saat harus menyiapkan dan melaksanakan pesta pernikahan mereka. Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas lega dan menikmati waktu. Berdua saja.

"Nggak pa-pa… aku cuma ngerasa seneng banget… bulan madu berdua sama kamu… benar-benar cuma kita berdua!" ujar Hongbin sambil berguling mendekati tubuh suaminya. Sanghyukk (atau biasa dipanggil Hyuk) suaminya, dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Hongbin dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga senang! Surga ini hanya milik kita berdua!" Hyuk menyahut dengan suara riang.

Konsep bulan madu sebenarnya sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Saat itu, pengantin pria biasanya membawa pengantin wanita memisahkan diri dari keluarga. Mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat terpencil dan berada di sana sambil berusaha mendapatkan anak. Sekarang, bagi pasangan yang modern, bula madu dianggap waktu liburan yang sering digunakan untuk melepaskan stress setelah menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan. Saat bulan madu, sepasang pengantin baru bisa relaks, saling mengenal pasangan dan bersantai menikmati saat-saat terbaik dalam hidup mereka.

Hongbin dan Hyuk sekarang sedang berbulan madu di tempat yang memang sangat indah. Wajar saja jika Hyuk menyebutnya sebagai surga. Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel dekat pantai Green Bowl di Kuta, Bali. Meskipun agak susah dicapai, dan memerlukan tenaga ekstra, tapi semua itu terbayarjan dengan keindahan alamnya benar-benar telah mencuri hati mereka. Pasir pantai tampak sangat putih dan lembut. Warna air lautnya menorehkan gradasi hijau tosca dan biru, berpadu dengan cerahnya langit yang berwarna biru muda. Bukit karang dan deretan pepohonan pun menghijau berbaris di belakang mereka. Dan, yang paling menyenangkan dari semua itu adalah pantainya yang sepi! Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat bersantai di tepi pantai.

Hongbin mencium ringan pipi Hyuk dan bangkit untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman dari keranjang piknik yang mereka bawa, sebentar lagi, matahari akan tenggelam. Perlahan demi perlahan, nuansa sekitar mereka berubah menjadi oranye keemasan. Hongbin sibuk mengatur roti dalam kemasan di atas handuk mereka yang sedikit lembap. Dua buah kaleng soda dia keluarkan untuk merayakan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Bukankah ini bulan madu yang sempurna, Sayang?" tanya Hongbin sambil tersenyum lebar pada suaminya.

Hyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya serta _portable speaker_ yang baru dibelinya. Dipilihnya sebuah lagu cinta, lagu kebangsaan mereka, yang mendukung suasana menjadi semakin romantic. Perlahan, lagu itu mengalun bersama dengan memori-memori masa lalu yang tiba-tiba mengembang di kepala Hongbin. Hyuk mendekati wajah Hongbin dan berbisik di telinganya,

" _Yes, Honey… this is a perfect honeymoon…_ "

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Kali ini bawa ff buat HyukBin niihh, nepatin janji sama diri sendiri biar adil sama anak-anak vixx, jadi tiap couple favorit saya bakal dibuatin ff satu-satu .

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	2. 2 - Back to Reality

**After the Honeymoon**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS) & VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ Chapter 02. Back to Reality ~**

KRIIIIIINNNNGGG.

Hah!

Hongbin terbangun dari tidur. Matanya mengerjap. Segalanya masih gelap gulita, hanya sinar lampu dari luar berusaha menerobos sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Ia mengambil weker dan mematikannya. Jarum weker itu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sesaat ia bingung mengapa harus bangun sepagi ini. tak lama, ia mengerang. Kantor. Ya, ini hari pertama ia harus ke akntor lagi setelah selama seminggu bulan madu di Bali.

Hongbin merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menggeliat malas.

DUK. Tangannya menabrak sesuatu yang lembut di sebelahnya. Hongbin tertegun. Setelah berhari-hari, saat bangun pagi, ia masih saja terkaget-kaget mendapati Hyuk tidur di sampingnya. Semua cerita-cerita tentang pengantin baru yang didengarnya ternyata benar. Hongbin langsung merasa menjadi orang yang _typical_.

Setengah meloncat, Hongbin turun dari tempat tidur king size yang mereka beli di sebuah pameran furniture.

"Hyuk… Sayang… bangun! Kita harus ke kantor!" Hongbin mencoba membangunkan suaminya sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan.

Yang dibangunkan bergeming. Hongbin masuk ke kamar mandi yang masih terletak di dalam kamar tidur utama. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar mandi dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Pandangan Hongbin menyusuri sederetan alat-alat mandinya yang didominasi gambar-gambar bunga dan warna-warna feminim. Di sebelahnya, tergeletak serangkaian produk yang lebih maskulin dengan gambar tubuh berotot milik lelaki. _Clearly_ , Hongbin membagi hidupnya dengan seseorang. Sejenak, Hongbin merasa seperti menemukan sebuah realitas dan peran baru. Dia bukan Hongbin lagi. Dia telah menjadi Mrs. Han Hongbin. Seorang istri.

Mata Hongbin berkaca-kaca, dia terharu karena akhirnya ia bisa menjadi istri Hyuk. Sulit menyakinkan pria itu untuk menikah. Hyuk menyukai hubungan mereka apa adanya. Pria itu selalu merasa belum siap memikul semua tanggungjawab yang harus diembannya. Apalagi, ibunda Hyuk tidak begitu menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Ketika akhirnya Hongbin bisa menyakinkan Hyuk untuk melamarnya, sepertinya semua doa-doa yang Hongbin panjatkan selama ini terjawab sudah.

Dia menyalakan keran wastafel dan mengusapkan air ke wajahnya. Sensasi segar langsung menyusup ke kulit mukanya. Hongbin memandang wajahnya di cermin. Matanya masih sulit dibuka karena mengantuk, dan wajahnya tampak legam terbakar matahari. Bulan madu di pantai Bali yang tropis membuat mereka betah berlama-lama berjemur di pinggir pantai. Kulit Hyuk terbakar dengan sempurna. Hyuk menyukainya. Tapi, tidak begitu dengan Hongbin. Ia terus-menerus mengeluhkan kulitnya yang menghitam, yang sering disebut orang bule _'tan'_. Sebagai pengantin baru, Hongbin merasa sangat tidak cantik. _Siapa bilang pengantin baru itu berseri-seri?_ Hongbin mengutuk dalam hati.

Hongbin mengintip ke dalam kamar tidur mereka. Selimut tebal masih menyelimuti tubuh Hyuk. Ia masih bergeming dari tidurnya. Hongbin berpikir mungkin ia harus membuatkan sarapan telur mata sapid an secangkir kopi untuk suaminya. Siapa tahu, dengan sarapan itu, Hyuk dapat membuka matanya sepenuh hati.

Wanita itu berjalan keluar kamar mandi, berjingkat melewati pakaian kotor, oleh-oleh dari bulan madu mereka, yang belum sempat dicuci, dan langsung keluar kamar menuju dapur. Dapur mereka adalah dapur bersih dengan _kitchen_ set berornamen kayu, yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamu yang interiornya berwarna dominan putih. Meskipun rumah mereka kecil, hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur, Hongbin menyukainya. Pertama, karena ia sebenarnya penakut. Dan yang kedua, mereka tak punya pilihan lain.

Kemarin, mereka sempat berbelanja kebutuhan dasar di supermarket sehingga Hongbin tak kesulitan menemukan kopi kesukaan suaminya. Kopi itu diletakkan dalam plastic belanjaan di atas meja dapur. _Microwave_ mereka masih ada di dalam kardus dan Hongbin sama sekali bukan kompor _girl_. Itulah sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk membuatkan suaminya Ramyun Cup yang lebih praktis karena hanya diseduh dan siap disantap dalam lima menit.

Hongbin tersenyum geli. Sangat tidak romantic memang, sarapan pertama mereka di rumah baru Cuma dengan Ramyun Cup. Namun, paling tidak, mereka punya cerita lucu yang bisa diceritakan kepada anak cucu nanti.

Hongbin mendorong pintu kamar tidur dengan bahu. Kedua tangannya sibuk membawakan baki berisi kopi dan Ramyun Cup untuk Hyuk. Bau harum kopi bercampur dengan kuah mie membuat perutnya ikut keroncongan. Diletakkannya makanan itu di atas tempat tidur seperti cerita-cerita romantic di film Hollywood.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang! _Room service! Breakfast in bed!_ " Hongbin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hyuk yang segera menggeliat malas. Mencium bau kopi, mata Hyuk pelan-pelan terbuka lebar.

"Kopi?" Hyuk menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar duduk sejajar dengan Hongbin. "Kamu bikin kopi?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang gak pernah bikin kopi?" Hongbin merasa agak tersinggung dengan tatapan tak percaya Hyuk.

"Iya!" Hyuk menjawab singkat.

"Ih!" Hongbin sudah bersiap berdiri dan pura-pura ngambek. Hyuk tertawa melihat istrinya. Ia menangkap tangan Hongbin dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Sayang! Kamu baik sekali…" ujar Hyuk sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

HUFF. Macet lagi!

Hongbin mengutuk dalam hati melihat antrean panjang kendaraan yang akan memasuki Seoul. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah kaum komuter yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke Seoul pada pagi hari dan keluar Seoul pada malam hari.

Sebenarnya, Hongbin tak ingin menjadi komuter. Ia ingin tinggal di tengah kota, dekat dengan kantornya. Dia tak ingin tersiksa dengan perjalanan yang membuat mereka tua di jalan. Namun, apa daya. Sulit sekali membeli rumah di Seoul dengan _budget_ pengantin baru. Bahkan, dengan _budget_ 'pengantin lama' pun hanya segelintir orang yang mampu.

Akhirnya, dengan uang muka seadanya, mereka memutuskan mencicil rumah mungil berhalaman kecil tanpa pagar di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Setiap harinya, mereka berharap dapat menahan lelah dua jam perjalanan pergi dan dua jam perjalanan pulang, seperti hari ini.

Radio mengalunkan lagu baru _soundtrack_ sebuah film terkenal. Radiolah satu-satunya hiburan dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan ini. Hongbin bersenandung riang. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan di atas kemudi, mengikuti irama lagu. Ia memandang ke kursi penumpang di sebelah, memandang Hyuk yang duduk sambil membaca majalah ponsel terbaru.

Hyuk tidak bisa menyetir. Untuk ukuran kota besar seperti Seoul dan untuk ukuran zaman sekarang, itu aneh (meskipun kita bisa pergi menggunakan kendaraan umum, tapi hey, yang membuat aneh adalah karena Hyuk berasal dari keluarga yang berada). Namun, Hyuk punya ketakutan tertentu pada kemudi karena kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya sewaktu remaja. Itu membuatnya selalu gagal untuk belajar menyetir. Tapi Hongbin tak keberatan. Ia terbiasa menyetir. Mobil yang mereka pakai ini juga miliknya sebelum mereka menikah. Salah satu harta kebanggaan yang ia beli di sebuah lelang barang bekas pakai perusahaan.

"Bin, kamu tahu nggak?! Ponsel ini punya fitur-fitur yang lebih canggih dari ponsel ku yang sekarang! Bahkan spesifikasinya hampir sama dengan iPhone! Kamu lihat deh!" Hyuk menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang dipenuhi gambar sebuah ponsel yang mengkilat mewah.

Hongbin melirik, berusaha membagi konsentrasi jalanan dengan majalah yang dipegang suaminya.

" _Looks good, Darling_." Hongbin mencoba berkomentar ringan. Ia tidak mengerti apa pun tentang ponsel dan tidak peduli. Baginya, yang penting ia bisa menelepon, mengirim SMS, dan mengeek _e-mail_ -nya. Itu saja cukup.

" _Do you think we should have one?_ " tanya Hyuk, seperti anak kecil yang memohon untuk dibelikan barang yang tidak begitu diperlukan.

Hongbin terdiam sejenak.

"Terserah kamu." Akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Hyuk baru saja membeli ponsel keluaran terbaru. Hongbin merasa Hyuk belum perlu ponsel lain. Namun, ia tak ingin berargumen. Mereka baru saja menikah. Ia tak ingin ada pertengkaran di masa-masa bulan madu mereka. Ia ingin mempertahankan keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka selama mungkin.

" _Well_ , kalau kamu mau, kita bisa singgah ke toko ponsel sore ini setelah pulang kantor!" ajak Hongbin sambil tersenyum ke arah Hyuk. Hyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Sayang!" ujarnya senang.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Emang ada ya, spesifikasi ponsel yang hampir sama dengan iphone? Maaf saya nggak tau soal yang begituan, hehe..

Dan entah kenapa marga Han terasa sangat asing dan agak aneh jika disandingkan dengan nama member lainnya, Han Hakyeon? Han Taekwoon? Han Jaehwan? Han Wonshik? Apalagi Han Hongbin… Tapi yang paling aneh sih Han Jaehwan menurut saya. XD

Emang cuma dek Sanghyuk ajadah yang pantes namanya pake marga Han. :D

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	3. 3 - Madness

**After the Honeymoon**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS) & VIXX Hyuk**

 **Introducing:**

 **Fabien Corbineau**

 **BTOB Sungjae**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **~ Chapter 03. Madness ~**

"Oh! Hongbin… kamu sudah kembali?!"

Hongbin menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya. Ini hari pertama ia berangkat kantor dari rumah barunya, ternyata ia datang terlalu pagi. Kubikel di sekitarnya masi kosong dan suasana kantor tampak lengang. Pandangan Hongbin bertaut dengan mata milik Mr. Fabien. Sepagi ini, seniornya itu sudah datang. Mr. Fabien adalah salah satu senior yang disegani di kantor itu. Mungkin, karena Mr. Fabien sudah bekerja di perusahaan itu selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Mungkin juga karena ia orang asing. Ia ramah, tetapi jadi sangat berbeda jika sedang bekerja. Tidak ada yang berani membuat satu pun kesalahan jika bekerja dengannya.

Hongbin membungkuk memberikan salam dan memandang Mr. Fabien dengan kikuk.

"Iya, Mr. Fabien. Saya baru kembali dari _honeymoon_."

"Ah, ya… _I can see that_ … kamu terlihat bersinar!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum memandangi wajah gosong Hongbin dan binary-binar cerah do mata perempuan itu.

" _Thank's_ ," jawab Hongbin sambil tersipu malu.

"Kamu ingat pembicaraan kita sebelum kamu pergi?" Mr. Fabien melanjutkan. Mereka masih berdiri. Hongbin mengangguk. Kini wajahya tampak resah.

" _Big responsibility_. Saya dengar para komisaris dan direktur sebentar lagi akan mengeksekusi rencana mereka. Saya harap kamu siap!" ujar Mr. Fabien sambil mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Pandangan mata Hongbin mengikuti langkah kaki Mr. Fabien yang menapak satu-satu di karpet. Dia menunggu hingga wangi kayu yang tercium dari Mr. Fabien menghilang, lalu barulah ia berani duduk kembali di meja kerjanya. Hongbin menyandarkan kepala di kursinya yang empuk.

 _Hfff_.

Hongbin merasa resah. Ia belum menceritakan masalah ini kepala Hyuk. Sebelum Hongbin mengambil cuti untuk pernikahan kemarin, Mr. Fabien memberi tahu bahwa Hongbin akan mendapat promosi. Ia akan mengisi posisi manajer yang ditinggalkan seorang senior yang _resign_.

Tentu hal itu membuatnya senang. Posisi baru berarti tantangan baru. Dan, tentu saja, penghasilan baru yang jauh lebih besar. Namun, seiring dengan itu, ada pula tantangan baru yang harus ia terima. Hongbin sering melihat kalau tantangan besar membuat para manajer sering kerja lembur dan memiliki kesibukan yang menggila.

Padahal, dulu, Hongbin pernah bilang pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menikah, ia ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Dia hanya ingin mengurus rumah dan mungkin bisnis kecil-kecilan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ia tidak ingin menderita di jalanan Seoul, berkutat dalam _meeting_ , dan dikejar-kejar target. Ia tidak peduli pada kariernya. Kini, prioritasnya sudah berbeda. Hongbin sudah tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Tumpukan amplop berjejer di depan monitornya. Pasti petugas _mail Room_ tidak mendapatkan pesan kalau ia sedang cuti berbulan madu, makanya surat-surat itu diletakkan begitu saja di meja. Sebelum membuka amplopnya, Hongbin sudah tahu, itu semua tagihan yang harus ia bayar. Tagihan telepon genggam, _internet_ , dan kartu kredit. Ia membuka tagihannya satu per satu, menyusuri deretan angka-angka yang tertuang di dalamnya. Sekali lagi, dia mendesah. Mengapa tagihannya jadi sebanyak ini? Ia tidak ingat pernah menggunakan uangnya dengan cara sebrutal ini. Dan, mengapa ia bisa membeli lebih dari empat sepatu bulan ini?

Oh ya, _it's the Seoul Great Sale_! Ugh.

Hongbin mengingat-ingat lagi berapa tagihan yang harus ia bayar. Di antaranya, cicilan rumah, listrik, air, asuransi mobil, uang makan, dan uang bensin bulan ini. Belum lagi tagihan kartu kredit dan telepon milik suaminya.

Memang, Hyuk juga bekerja dan menghasilkan uang. Namun, gajinya yang tidak begitu besar—jika dibandingkan dengan gaji Hongbin itu—segera habis karena dibelikan _gadget_ terbaru yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada saja alasan yang dibuat Hyuk untuk membeli barang-barang mewah tersebut. Akibatnya, Hyuk selalu kehabisan uang untuk kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Hongbinlah yang akhirnya harus turun tangan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk kebutuhan-kebutuhan mereka bersama.

Hongbin agak menyesal dari awal mereka tidak mebuat kesepakatan tentang keuangan. Ia pikir, cinta akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah, termasuk pembagian tanggung jawab urusan _financial_. Tidak perlu terlalu kaku, apalagi sampai membuat peraturan. Namun, ternyata dia terbukti salah. Sekarang, Hongbin merasakan beban berat yang harus ditanggungnya.

Sebenarnya, dia pernah mendebatkan hal ini dengan Hyuk. Namun, Hyuk malah bersikap defensive dan berkata kalau setelah menikah, uang sepasang suami dan istri menjadi lebur dan menjadi milik bersama. Hyuk berharap Hongbin memakluminya, karier dirinya belumlah secemerlang karier Hongbin. Hyuk kemudian mengingatkan Hongbin bahwa sewaktu akan menikah dulu, Hongbin tidak pernah keberatan akan jumlah gaji yang dimiliki Hyuk.

Hongbin menghembuskan napas berat.

Di smping tumpukan amplop tagihan, ada tumpukan lain yang membuat Hongbin kehilangan semangat. Tumpukan kertas-kertas berisi pekerjaan telah menghabiskan _space_ meja kerjanya. Di atas tumpukan itu ada kerta _post-it_ warna hijau terang dengan tulisan besar-besar, "HONGBIN, MEETING SENIN 10.00, _WAR ROOM_!"

Hongbin mengalihkan pandangan ke monitor komputernya. Saat memasukkan _password_ , dan beberapa kali ia salah mengetik. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan _password_ komputernya sendiri. Hongbin langsung mengecek _e-mail_. Dia melotot saat melihay _inbox_ -nya terdapat 300 _e-mail_ pekerjaan! Lagi-lagi, perempuan itu mendesah. Ia hanya pergi selama seminggu. Dan semuanya telah menjadi _overwhelming_. Ia menarik napas satu demi satu. Tiba-tiba, ia seperti kena _Panic Attack_.

Cepat-cepat, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik SMS untuk Hyuk.

 **Gila kerjaanku! Numpuk!**

 **Tagihan juga. Numpuk!**

 **Hiks. Miss you.**

 **Sent to: Hubby**

"HONGBIN!"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya. Siapa lagi yang dapat menambah beban hidupnya?! Di depannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berdasi biru dengan rambut yang dikeraskan dengan gel.

" _Glad to have you back!_ Kebetuan, kita lagi kalang kabut banget buat nyelesaiin beberapa tugas. Kamu tahu kan, proye sebelum kamu _honeymoon_ itu? Malam ini, proyek itu mau final dan mungkin kita akan _stay_ di kantor sampai konsep kelar!" cerocos rekan kerja Hongbin yang mulai terdengar panjang.

Pelan-pelan, Hongbin seperti tenggelam dalam keheningan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Meski ia masih melihat mulut rekan kerjanya bergerak-gerak dan tangannya mengangkat dengan ekspresif, suara laki-laki itu terdengar jauh. Hari ini, hari pertama Hongbin masuk kantor, dan ia sudah harus lembur. Entah apa yang harus dia katakana pada Hyuk.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

"Oh… oke… nanti kabarin aku aja, ya? _Love you…_!" Hyuk meletakkan telepon genggamnya kembali ke meja. Hongbin baru saja menelepon untuk mengabarkan rencana lemburnya. Sejenak, Hyuk terdiam. Berarti, agenda membeli ponsel keluaran terbaru menjadi gagal. Tampaknya, mereka benar-benar telah menginjakkan kaki di realitas hidup saat keinginan tidak selamanya dapat terwujud.

"Istri tecinta, ya?" goda Sungjae yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siang di sebelahnya.

"Iya…" jawab Hyuk sambil menyeringai. "Mau lembur katanya…"

Sungjae dan Hyuk telah bersahabat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di lobi perusahaan itu. Waktu itu, dengan pertimbangan rasa solidaritas sebagai anak baru, mereka pun berkenalan dan bertukar pengalaman. Ternyata, mereka ditempatkan pada satu divisi dan mereka terus bersahabat hingga kini, saat Sungjae telah menjadi _supervisor_ Hyuk.

Awalnya, Hyuk merasa sdikit tidak enak. Dalam hatinya, selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang ada pada diri Sungjae yang tidak ditemukan pada dirinya? Secara kualitas pekerjaan, Hyuk merasa ia tidak kalah. Komitmen kerja Hyuk pun tidak perlu diragukan. Lalu… apa? menjadi staf biasa, terutama anak buah sahabat sendiri, bisa sangat berat dan menyakitkan. Namun, akhirnya, Hyuk mencoba menerima kenyataan itu dengan lebih santai. Toh, Sungjae tak sedikit pun berubah. Mereka tetaplah teman yang masih saling mencela di waktu luang dan menonton berita criminal bersama di saat makan siang.

"Jadi… gimana rasanya?" tanya Sungjae sambil terkekeh.

"Apa, sih? Rasanya apa?" Hyuk balik bertanya, dia menyendokkan nasi yang telah dicampur budae jjigae ke dalam mulutnya.

Beberpa orang wanita cantik melewati meja tempat duduk mereka di kantin. Mata Sungjae mengikuti langkah mereka sambil bersiul kecil.

"Alaaah, lo pura-pura nggak tau deh… itu loh… gimana rasanya malam pertama… gimana rasanya punya istri…?"

Lagi-lagi, Hyuk terdiam. Dai mengingat kembali malam pertamanya bersama Hongbin. Saat itu, semua terjadi dengan alami dan dalam keheningan kamar hotel. Tidak ada music klasik, tidak ada lilin, tidak ada harum aroma terapi, yang ada hanya mereka berdua dan kegelapan yang pekat. Hyuk bisa merasakan napas Hongbin yang teratur menerpa wajahnya. Dan, semua terjadi begitu saja. Perlahan, tapi pasti. Seperti dituntun menuju satu titik tuntas dan diikat dengan senyuman.

"Malam pertama? SERU BANGET! Gue nggak ngerti si Hongbin ngerti teknik-teknik itu dari mana. Sekedar informasi buat lo, ya… malam pertama gue tuh _involving_ cambuk, borgol bulu-bulu _pink_ , dan stiletto hitam!" ujar Hyuk berbohong. Dia bercerita dengan penuh semangat, lengkap dengan bumbu-bumbunya.

" _Wow_! _Bro_! _You're so lucky_!" Mata Sungjae melotot mendengar cerita Hyuk.

" _Yeah_ …" Hyuk mengangkat bahunya, seakan-akan keberuntungan itu wajar menjadi miliknya.

"Ah… tapi pasti nggak enak, deh… dikekang ama istri…" ujar Sungjae sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Eits… siapa bilang?" Hyuk langsung memotong, tidak terima.

Sejauh ini, Hongbin tidak pernah melarangnya ini itu. Dalam kehidupan perkawinan mereka yang memang baru dimulai, Hyuk tidak merasakan perubahan yang drastic. Kehidupan mereka masih seperti saat pacaran dulu. Cuma bedanya, sekarang mereka bisa tidur sekamar.

"Kalo gitu, lo berani nggak ntar malam ikut dugem bareng gue?" tantang Sungjae.

Hyuk sedikit tersentak. Ia meneguk es teh manis yang sudah hampir habis di hadapannya. Ini hari pertama mereka tidur di rumah sendiri sebagai suami istri. Masa di saat pertama ini, Hyuk sudah mengecewakan istrinya dengan pulang terlambat dan membiarkannya sendirian di rumah itu? Pikiran Hyuk bergelombang dan berputar mengitari kepalanya.

 _Ah, tapi kan, si Hongbin juga lembur…_ pikirnya lagi.

"Lo pasti takut, kan?!" ujar Sunjae kembali mengejeknya.

"Bukan gitu, _Man_! Kasihan si Hongbin kalo sendirian!" jawab Hyuk berusaha berkelit.

"Lah, tadi lo bilang dia ntar malem lembur? Trus, ngapain juga lo pulang ke rumah sendirian Cuma buat bengong-bengong ngeliatin kulkas? Mendingan, ikut gue bersenang-senang, deh! Kita rayakan kedatangan lo kembali! Oke?" bujuk Sungjae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyuk seolah-olah telah mendapat persetujuan.

Hyuk berdehem berusaha melancarkan tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba tercekat. Hyuk merasa, pernikahan ini memang seharusnya tidak mengubah apa pun. Mereka tetap individu yang sama dengan yang dulu. Dan, kalau dulu Hongbin tidak pernah keberatan saat Hyuk pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, sekarang pasti juga tidak akan ada masalah.

" _Okay_." Akhirnya, Hyuk mengangguk. "Dugem _it is_ …!"

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Dentuman musik yang kencang langsung menerpa wajah Hyuk dan teman-teman kantornya saat mereka memasuki sebuah klub di kawasan Gangnam. Lampu dalam berbagai warna menyambar-nyambar wajah mereka. Di sana, dalam keremangan, Hyuk melihat orang-orang menikmati waktu. Ada yang mengangkat tangan ke atas sambil bergoyang mengikuti ke mana music membawanya. Ada juga yang sibuk menghabiskan alkohol di gelasnya.

Hyuk dan Sungjae mengambil tempat yang sudah mereka pesan terlebih dahulu tadi. Sofa itu sudah tidak jelas warnanya, tetapi masih sangat nyaman ketika diduduki. Sungjae memesan minuman tanpa alkohol untuk mereka semua. Seorang wanita dengan baju ketat yang inim, mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Teman-teman Hyuk mulai bersiul dan berkomentar.

"Malam ini, kita ngerayain hidup barunya Sanghyuk!" teriak Sungjae mencoba mengalahkan suara music yang mendentan kencang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas untuk bersulang.

"Akhirnya, Hyuk terjun juga ke dunia yang selama ini gue hindari, hahaha…! _Welcome to husband club_!" Sungjae mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hyuk tersenyum kecut. Ia berdiri menyambut gelas-gelas minuman teman-temannya yang telah terangkat untuknya. Merayakan tanggung jawab baru yang harus ia pikul, kehidupan berkeluarga yang sampai sekarang visinya masih buram.

" _Cheers_!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Tak lama, salah seorang temannya memanggil salah satu pelayan berwajah cantik untuk duduk di sebelah Hyuk.

"Coba godain dia… dia pengantin baru!"

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Hyuk berjalan menjauhi keramaian menuju toilet. Duduk selama beberapa menit berdekatan dan dirayu oleh wanita cantik yang seksi membuat napasnya sesak.

Sebenarnya, Hyuk tadinya ingin menelepon Hongbin, memastikan istrinya itu telah aman sampai di rumah. Namun suasana di sini sangat rebut, istrinya itu bisa curiga. Dia memang tidak berani mengaku pada Hongbin kalau sekarang sedang berada di klub bersama teman-temannya. Dia tahu itu tidak jujur, tapi paling tidak, ini namanya _white lie_. Untuk kepentingan Hongbin juga. Agar istrinya itu tak selalu curiga nantinya jka Hyuk pulang malam.

Hyuk sedang mengetik beberapa baris SMS untuk Hongbin saat ia menabrak seoarng pria dan wanita yang berdiri di lorong toilet. Hyuk mengangkat wajahnya, ingin meminta maaf. Namun, saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, dia langsung tertegun. Wajah di hadapannya sangat familier. Pemilih wajah itu pun memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget. Hyuk memalingkan wajah tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa dan bergegas masuk ke toilet. Dimasukkannya lagi ponsel ke saku celananya, tanpa sempat mengirimkan SMS untuk istrinya.

Hyuk berdiri di dekat wastafel, menunggu. Ia tahu laki-laki yang tadi ditabraknya itu pasti akan menyusulnya. Dan benar, sosok pria perlente yang masih menggunakan jas dan dasi baru saja mendorong pintu toilet.

"Jadi, kamu sudah pulang dari _honeymoon_?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara berat. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Sudah," jawab Hyuk dingin. "Siapa wanita tadi? Itu bukan Jaehwan noona."

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Matanya terlihat mengembara seperti kebingungan memilih jawaban yang tepat.

"Jawab, Wonshik hyung!" suara Hyuk terdengar mendesak.

"Kamu nggak usah ikut campur! Ingat, kamu juga bukan malaikat. Malaikat tempatnya nggak disini!" jawab Wonshik sambil mengeluarkan tatapan penuh ancaman. Kemudian, ia buru-buru keluar dari toilet.

Hyuk menghembuskan napas berat. Ia pura-pura mencuci tangan saat seorang pria masuk dan menggunakan toilet. Lalu, ia pun berjalan keluar dengan hati gamang.

Wonshik hyung itu suami Jaehwan noona, kakak perempuan Hongbin yang paling Hongbin sayangi. Hyuk sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Ia mengira Wonshik hyung dan Jaehwan noona adalah pasangan serasi yang sempurna. Bahkan, Hongbin ingin kehidupan perkawinan mereka berjalan harmonis seperti kehidupan kakaknya itu. Hyuk menghusap wajahnya. Sekarang Wonshik hyung mengetahui keberadaannya juga. Mereka saling memegang ekor masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja, Hyuk ingin segera pulang.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Hongbin memandang jam dinding dengan resah. Sudah tengah malam, tetapi Hyuk belum juga pulang. Ia sudah coba menelepon berkali-kali, tapi Hyuk tak mengangkat teleponnya. Tadi, untuk pertama kalinya, Hongbin pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Hari pertama langsung hambar tanpa keharidan Hyuk. Ia pulang ke rumah yang kosong dan berantakan. Dengan tubuh yang lar biasa capek, ia mulai membereskan sedikit demi sedikit barang yang berserakan di lantai, hanya agar ia bisa sedikit melihat ubin rumah mereka. Melelahkan.

Hongbin mencoba tidur. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Hyuk sudah dewasa dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjaid padanya. Namun, ia hanya dapat terus membolak-balikkan badan di tempat tidur. Matanya tak dapat terpejam, apalagi tertidur. Dengan geram, ia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan computer. Mungkin, berbicara dengan seseorang di _messenger_ akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

I'm back~~ Adakah yang rindu? Hihihi

Fabien Corbineau itu model, dan pernah muncul di runningman juga. Dia saya pilih karena mukanya lumayan buat jadi bos yang songong dan suka seenaknya, hahaha, mian Fabien~ ^^

Akhir-akhir ini lagi tergila-gila sama om Levi/Rivaille Ackerman dan dedek Eren Jeager. Maklum, baru join di fandom SNK, terus di ig juga yang nongol couple yaoi nya mulu, jadi ya gitu… susah lepas dari yaoi (harus sedih atau bahagia? Hikshahaha). ff yang couplenya RiRen (Seme!Levi x Uke!Eren) tuh rata-rata bagus semua, sampe gak bisa berhenti baca. Saya mana bisa buat ff yang macem begitu, hahaha.

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	4. 4 - Connected to Chat

**After the Honeymoon**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS) & VIXX Hyuk**

 **Introducing :**

 **B1A4 Baro**

 **I (Cha Yoonji, B1A4 Baro sister)**

 **~ Chapter 04. Connected to Chat ~**

 **jaehwany0406** : Hei! Bean! Eomma bilang kamu sudah pulang?

 **RedBeans** : Hai, eonni! Iya aku sudah pulang. Nanti kita janjian, deh, di rumah. Aku bawain oleh-oleh!

 **jaehwany0406** : Wah… asyik banget! Ceritana mana? Fotonya?

 **RedBeans** : Iya, nanti sekalian di rumah eomma, deh!

Bagi Hogbin, Jaehwan bukan hanya sekedar kaka perempuan. Jaehwan adalah sahabat, teman curhat, penolong, penyayang, penuntun, pengajar… pokoknya, Jaehwan adalah panutan hidup Hongbin. Dahulu, Jaehwan mengejar karier hingga sukses menempati posisi direktur sebuah perusahaan farmasi. Namun, semua ia tinggalkan begitu saja untuk benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Hongbin sering memandang iri dengan keharmonisan rumah tangga kakaknya yang telah memiliki dua orang anak itu. Ia pun bermimpi membangu keharmonisan yang sama dengan Sanghyuk.

 **jaehwany0406** : Belum tidur?

 **RedBeans** : Belum tidur?

 **jaehwany0406** : Hehehe, nanyanya barengan :D Iya aku belum tidur, masih nungguin Wonshik. Kamu kenapa? Kok, pengantin baru belum tidur, malah _chatting_?

 **RedBeans** : Sama, eonni, nunggu suami!

Hongbin mengambil telepon genggamnya, berharap Hyuk akan mengabari, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada pesan satu pun yang masuk ke situ. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada suaminya. Apakah Hyuk ngambek karena dia lembur? Atau ada yang membuat Hyuk marah kepadanya? Masa, sih, begitu?! Hongbin memutuskan jika suaminya benar-bena tidak pulang mala mini, dia akan segera lapor polisi.

 **jaehwany0406** : Loh… pengantin baru, kok, udah nggak betah dirumah? Hehehe.

 **RedBeans** : Lagi lembur, eonni!

Hongbin terpaksa berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin bilang pada kakaknya kalau ia tidak mendapat kabar apa pun dari suaminya dan ia sekarang sedang tidak bisa tidur karena resah memikirkan di mana suaminya berada. Ia tak mau kakaknya akan khawatir dan biacara pada eommanya. Hongbin tak ingin eomma tahu apa pun soal rumah tangganya. Urusannya akan jadi terlalu panjang nantinya.

 **jaehwany0406** : Wah, kok sama dengan alasan Wonshik? Jangan-jangan, mereka janjian untuk merayakan persaudaraan mereka, haha

 **RedBeans** : Hehehe… mungkin!

Diam-diam, Hongbin berharap memang benar-benar seperi itu keadaannya sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir lagi akan kondisi Hyu. Perlahan, dia mendengar suara mobil mendekat ke rumahya. Hongbin bangkit dan mengintip dari jendela kamar. Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Saat mendengar suara pagar yang dibuka dengan kasar dan tidak sabar, ia segera tergopoh berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tak lama, terdengar ketukan-ketukan di pintu yang semakin lama semakin keras. Hongbin kaget dan terdiam. Benarkah itu Hyuk?

"Siapa?" tanya Hongbin berteriak. Ia takut orang di luar itu bukan Hyuk. Daerah kompleks rumahnya memang masih sepi karena belum banyak yang menempati.

"Aku…! Cepat, buka pintunya..!" Suara Hyuk berteriak nyaring.

Hongbin menghembuskan napas lega dibukanya pintu depan rumah dan membiarkan Hyuk yang wajahnya kusut masuk ke rumah. Hyuk berjalan melewati Hongbin begitu saja dan langsung melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sofa. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminum seteguk air dingin dari dispenser. Dia terdiam sejenak, seperti bimban. Hongbin memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Menunggu penjelasan keluar dari mulut Hyuk.

"Tutup dulu, dong, pintunya…!" tukas Hyuk sambil menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya. Ia tampak kesal.

"Ada apa? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Aku khawatir sekali!" tanya Hongbin tak sabar sambil menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar.

Hyuk berjalan mendekati Hongbin. Tangannya terulur merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu. Hidungnya menempel di rambut Hongbin, sejenak ia menikmati harum shampoo lavender yang selalu dipakai wanita itu. Hongbin tersentak, kaget menerima pelukan Hyuk yang tiba-tiba. Namun, ia menikmatinya.

"Maaf, ya, aku nggak ngasih kabar. Tadi, masalahnya agak pelik. Ponselku dicopet—"

"APA?! di mana?" Hongbin menarik tubuhnya keluar dari pelukan Hyuk.

"Tadi.. dicopetnya waktu aku sedang menunggu taksi di pinggir jalan… tapi aku berhasil menangkap pencopetnya… dan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi yang ada di dekat situ. Aku diminta jadi saksi, bikin laporan dan lain-lain. Jadi agak ribet di kantor polisi tadi… nggak sempat ngabarin… sampai malem begini… maaf, sayang!" ujar Hyuk berbohong sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam Hongbin.

Hongbin menarik napas lega.

"Tapi, kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Jangan berlagak jadi James Bond deh! Alau memang di copet, ya biarin saja! Daripada kamu terluka!" Hongbin meraba sekujur tubuh Hyuk, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Hyuk menangkap tangan Hongbin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tenang aja, sayang. Di saat-saat terjepit, aku bisa menjadi Superman!"

Hongbin mencubit perut Hyuk yang buru-buru menghindar. Mereka tertawa bersama, melunturkan ketegangan yang sempat tercipta.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Kamar tidur itu berisi tempat tidur _double_ dengan dinding iselimuti _wallpaper_ bergambar Mickey Mouse berwarna cerah. Beberapa mainan berserak di lantainya. Jaehwan memandangi wajah kedua anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Baro, anak pertamanya, sekarang sudah berusia enam tahun. Ia tidur dengan tenang tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Mungkin dia kelelahan mengejar-ngejar bola sepanjang hari. Sebaliknya, tidur Yoonji, anak perempuannya yang baru empat tahun, terlihat selalu resah sehingga kadang-kadang Jaehwan tidak tega dan membawanya masuk untuk tidur bersama di kamar utama.

Jaehwan tersenyum. Wajah-wajah polos inilah yang membuat segala keletihannya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga menjadi hilang tak berbekas.

Dulu, ia seorang wanita karier yang cukup sukses. Ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk mengurus rumah tangganya. Ia pasrahkan semuanya kepada pembantu. Suatu saat, Baro yang masih kecil tersedak kacang yang sedang disuapkan secara sembrono oleh sang pembantu, saar asyik di depan tv. Masa-masa di UGD, menyaksikan anaknya berjuang untuk mendapatkan napas satu demi satu, membuatnya patah hati. Ia bersumpah saat itu juga, jika anaknya selamat, ia akan berhenti bekerja dan merawat anaknya itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Ternyata, Tuhan masih memberikan waktu pada Baro untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang orangtuanya, ia selamat. Sang pembantu yang hanya mampu meminta maaf pun langsung dipecat. Jaehwan langsung mengambil alih semuanya. Ia mengurus semua keperluan rumah tangga dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tak lama, Jaehwan pun hamil anak kedua. Ini membuatnya semakin pasti untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga sejati. Ia yakin, suaminya turut senang dengan keputusannya ini.

Jaehwan duduk di samping tempat tidur dan membetulkan letak selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh anak-anaknya. Setelah mencium kening keduanya, dia pun berdiri.

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanya sebuah suara yang dikenali Jaehwan, suara berat milik suaminya.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati siluet wajah tampan suaminya disinari sedikit cahaya dari luar ruangan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia masih memiliki rasa itu setiap kali melihat wajah suaminya. Wonshik berpostur tinggi, gagah, dengan mata tajam dan garis rahang serta bibir yang melengkung sempurna, membuat semua wanita normal ingin memilikinya.

"Nungguin kamu… gimana _meeting_ nya tadi?" tanya Jaehwan berbisik, mendorong Wonshik keluar dari kamar anak-anak. Ia tak ingin membangunkan anak-anaknya.

"Ya, gitu-gitu aja. Mungkin besik akan lanjut lagi…" jawab Wonshik sambil berjalan menuju kamar utama mereka. Tangannya dengan terampil melepaskan dasi yang telah sedari tadi melilit lehernya.

Jaehwan memandang bahu bidang suaminya. Diusapnya bahu yang kelelahan itu dengan perasaan sayang. Taj terasa, mereka telah menikah tujuh tahun lamanya dan bagi Jaehwan, tiap hari adalah anugerah bagi kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Kamu tahu, Wonshikie, si Hongbin dan Sanghyuk baru pulang dari bulan madu. Kita harus ketemua mereka untuk _double date_! _How's that sound_?" tanya Jaehwan sambil memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Ehm… bisa saja," ujar Wonshik perlahan sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaehwan dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ketemu sama _lil sis_! Pasti banyak cerita yang akan keluar dari mulutnya soal keindahan Bali! Aku sudah dengar sedikit tentang tempat itu… tapi aku mau tahu lebih banyak lagi dari mulut Hongbin! Siapa tahu suatu saat kita bisa pergi kesana berempat! Iya kan?" Jaehwan nyerocos panjang lebar. Seharian hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anaknya, membuat Jaehwan harus menahan hasrat untuk bicara dengan orang dewasa yang mampu merespons semua perkataannya.

"Boleh saja…" jawan Wonshik setengah menggumam karena ia sedang menggosok giginya. Suara keran air yang dinyalakan membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

Jaehwan tersenyum saat melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi, dia terlihat lebih segar dan bersih.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Wonshikie? Kapan kita pergi bertemu mereka?" tanya Jaehwan masih bersemangat. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Wonshik mematikan lampu kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kapan aja, kamu yang atur…" jawab Wonshik di kegelapan.

Jaehwan terdiam. Respons Wonshik terdengar datar dan tidak antusias. Namun, Jaehwan berusaha menghalau semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya, mungkin suaminya sedang kelelahan.

"Oke. Nanti aku atur ya!"

"Iya. Selamat malam…!" tukas Wonshik mencium kening Jaehwan dengan cepat.

"Selamat malam!"

Mata Jaehwan masih membuka. Rasanya, ia baru melihat wajah suaminya selama beberapa menit. Ia masih merindukan suaminya.

"Wonshikie, si Sanghyuk pulang malam juga hari ini… Apa kalian janjian tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" tanya Jaehwan dengan nada setengah menggoda.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Mana mungkin aku janjian dengan Sanghyuk? _For God's Sake_ , tidurlah, Jaehwan! Aku capek!" jawaban Wonshik yang terdengar kasar menghentak jantung Jaehwan.

Jaehwan terperangah, tak menyangka suaminya akan bereaksi seperti itu. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung? Kalau tidak… apa? Apakah _meeting_ tadi tidak berjalan sesuai rencana? Apakah ada masalah lain yang mengganggu pikiran Wonshik?

Jaehwan memaksakan matanya terpejam, berusaha tertidur. Namun, kekhawatiran pada masalah suaminya membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal sudah membuat suaminya kesal. Istri yang baik harusnya lebih sensistif dengan masalah yang dihadapi suami.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Buat username nya sengaja yang hongbin saya ilangin 93 nya, karena pengen aja, haha.

Sebenarnya karakter RaKen di ff ini itu awalnya punya LeoN… Tapi setelah melalui beberapa pemikiran yang (kelewat) panjang, jadilah saya serahkan ke RaKen saja. Hehehe. Dan fix, di ff ini nggak ada LeoN ya. LeoN nya saya kasih break dulu. Abisnya kan tiap buat ff, selalu LeoN lagi, LeoN lagi… hehehe.

Yang minta RaKen, ini udah dikasi Raken~ :* (nyadar gak orangnya diomongin yak? Hihi)

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	5. 5 - Days Gone By

**After the Honeymoon**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS) & VIXX Hyuk**

 **Introducing :**

 **JYJ Junsu (GS)**

 **JYJ Yoochun**

 **Super Junior Kyuhyun**

 **B1A4 Gongchan**

 **~ Chapter 05. Days Gone By ~**

DOK. DOK. DOK.

"Hyuk! Cepetan mandinya! Kita udah telat!" teriak Hongbin nyaris menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Suaminya telah berada di dalam selama satu jam. Kebiasaan buruk main gadget di dalam kamar mand telah membuat waktu mandi Hyuk menjadi molor begitu lama. Padahal, mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk ke kantor. Hongbin sangat khawatir. Ia baru saja diangkat menjadi manajer dan ia tidak ingin memberikan contoh yang buruk kepada timnya.

Tak terasa, sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka menempati rumah baru. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kondisi rumah itu. Hongbin dan Hyuk tidak punya waktu untuk membereskan rumah. Mereka berharap puna waktu saat _weekend_ , tetapi ternyata banyak acara kondangan yang harus mereka hadiri. Untuk mencuci dan setrika saja, mereka masih menganalkan _laundry_ yang ada di depan kompleks.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tubuh Hyuk masih dililit handuk. Ia tak tampak tergesa, malah terlihat santai. Hongbin gemas melihatnya.

" _Hurry up! We're late_!" ujar Hongbin menukas. Biasanya, jika ia sudah bicara dalam bahasa inggris, itu tanda kalau ia sudah benar-benar marah.

"Santai, dong!" jawab Hyuk sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia mulai memakai kemejanya.

"Tuh, aku sudah siapkan kopi…!" Hongbin menunjuk ke cangkir berisi kopi di meja dalam kamar.

Hyuk mengambil dan meminum seteguk.

"Terlalu manis," komentarnya singkat.

Hongbin berdiri dengan marah. "Apa maksudmu? Kamu mengkritik caraku menuangkan kopi instan ke dalam cangkir?"

Bagaimana Hyuk bisa mengatakannya terlalu manis? Kopi di cangkir itu semua berasal dari bubuk kopi instan dalam sachet yang biasa diminum Hyuk. Hongbin merasa Hyuk hanya mengada-ada.

"Kalau kamu nggak suka, kamu bisa bikin kopimu sendiri!" ujar Hongbin terlanjur emosi.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu? Aku cuma bilang kalau itu terlalu manis! Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu! Demi Tuhan, Hongbin!" Hyuk mengomel sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. Ia menyambar tas dan sepatunya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar.

"Sudah! Nggak ada acara ngopi, sarapan, atau apa. Berangkat, sekarang!" Hyuk memerintah.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka terdiam. Tidak ada diskusi masaah berita baru seperti biasanya. Hongbin serius memandangi jaalan yang lagi-lagi padat merayap. Hyuk hanya diam menekuri ponselnya, membaca berita di portal _online_ , dan mengecek film-film terbaru apa yang sedang main di bioskop.

Hyuk tidak sibuk. Ia jarang sekali sibuk. Pekerjaannya santai dan tidak menuntutnya terlalu banyak. Tidak seperti Hongbin, Hyuk tidak pernah menerima telepon mengenai pekerjaan sepanjang perjalanan. Hyuk juga jarang sekali lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas kantor. Ia hanya lembur jika merasa perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar esoknya ia bisa sedikit santai dan bisa bermain _game online_ kesukaannya.

"Apa kamu lembur mala mini?" tanya Hongbin, suaranya memecah keheningan. Tampaknya, ia ingin menyudahi perang dingin antara ia dan istrinya.

"Nggak, kenapa?" jawab Hongbin sambil menoleh sebentar. Wajahnya melunak. Ia memang tidak pernah memendam kemarahan lebih lama dari dua jam.

"Mungkin, kita bisa mampir kerumahku, bertemu mommy. Sudah lama kan, kita nggak ketemu?" kata Hyuk pelan.

Belum juga genap 10 hari dan Sanghyuk sudah merasa kehilangan ibunya. Hongbin mengeluh dalam hati. Tempat tinggal mertuanya sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Dan, apa enaknya ketemu sebentar, kemudian pulang lagi? Bahkan, ia sendiri belum bertemu orang tuanya dan kakaknya, Jaehwan. Pikiran berkecamuk di batin Hongbin. Ia tak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Hyuk.

"Kok kamu diam, kenapa? Kamu ada urusan lain?" Hyuk memandang Hongbin dengan penuh harap.

"Ah, nggak!" Hongbin tersenyum dipaksakan, "Iya, kita bisa kerumah mommy nanti malam. _No problem_."

~ After the Honeymoon ~

"Hai, mommy… apa kabar?" sapa Hyuk sambil mencium pipi ibunya yang masih terlihat awet muda di usia hampir 65 tahun. Rambutnya disasak rapi dan lipstiknya dipulas dalam warna yang cerah untuk menyambut kedatangan anak tersayangnya.

Sanghyuk anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Saudara laki-lakinya yang tertua sedang mengambil gelar di Belanda. Kakaknya yang kedua perempuan, bernama Junsu, dan sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha bernama Yoochun. Mereka sudah mempunyai satu orang anak, tinggal di rumah orang tua Sanghyuk. Daddy Sanghyuk, orangnya pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia suka duduk di meja sambil bermain catur. Sendirian.

"Mommy baik…! Kalian gimana? Wah, kelihatannya segar banget ya, pengantin baru!" Mommy mencium kedua pipi Hongbin sambil tersenyum. Hongbin menjawab dengan senyum kecut. Mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa dibilang segar. Perjalanan yang tadi mereka tempuh rutenya cukup panjang. Dari kantornya, Hongbin menuju ke kantor Hyuk, baru kemudian mereka pergi ke rumah mertuanya. Rute tersebut dan macetnya jalanan Seoul pada jam pulang kantor sudah cukup menghabiskan tenaga Hongbin.

"Hei! Pengantin baru! Sini dulu, dong! Makan bareng!" teriak Junsu eonni yang sedang menggendong anaknya, dia melambai dari ruang makan. Rupanya keluarga Han sedang makan malam.

"Yuk, langsung aja sekalian makan malam!" Mommy menggandeng tangan Hyuk menuju meja makan. Hongbin mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan canggung.

"Wah… kebetulan nih, mom… udah beberapa lama nggak makan masakan rumahan!" Hyuk nyeletuk. Hongbin langsung merasakan pipinya memerah. Selama ini, mereka memang selalu makan diluar. Hongbin belum sempat belajar memasak atau paling tidak mencoba memasak apa pun.

"Oh ya?!" Mommy menjawab sambil emlirik Hongbin. Hongbin pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan mertuanya. Hongbin kesal sekali pada Hyuk yang membuatnya terlihat seperti istri yang tidak becus.

Di meja makan, sudah duduk anggota keluarga Han yang lain. Ada Yoochun oppa, suami Junsu eonni, dan ada Daddy. Mereka saling bersalaman sebelum Hyuk dan Hongbin mengambil tempat di meja makan. Mommy memanggil seorang pembantu yang segera menyediakan peralatan akan untuk Hyuk dan Hongbin.

"Jadi gimana, selama aku pergi, apa ada berita baru?" tanya Hyuk pada Junsu eonni.

"Nggak banyak! Cuma si Kyuhyun sudah bisa makan pisang loh kemarin!" sahut Junsu eonni sambil emngangkat anaknya yang menggemaskan. Semua wajah di meja makan itu menjadi cerah melihat bayi yang _chubby_ itu.

"Kalian nggak menunda, kan?" Tiba-tiba, Mommy bertanya dengan lugasnya. Hongbin mulai siap-siap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _typical_ dari mertuanya.

"Menunda apa, mom?" jawab Hyuk sambil menyendok nasi ke piringnya.

"Ya, punya anaklah! Kalian nggak menunda punya anak, kan? Biar Kyuhyun ada temennya," ujar Mommy beralasan.

Suasana di meja makan langsung hening. Semua tahu pertanyaan Mommy itu terlalu pribadi. Hongbin sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sehingga ia menunggu Hyuk untuk menjawabnya. Hyuk mengaduk-aduk lauk-pauk di priringnya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, tentu saja kamu nggak menundanya. Kami pengen punya anak banyak kok, mom! Tenang aja!" sahut Hyuk sambil tersenyum.

Hongbin berdehem. Dia masih tak habis pikir. Belum genap sebulan mereka menikah dan sudah mulai diteror soal anak?!

~ After the Honeymoon ~

"Maksud kamu apa sih, Hyuk?" tanya Hongbin. Dia memanggil suaminya dengan namanya langsung, bukan dengan panggilan Sayang seperti biasanya. Ia masih marah dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah mertuanya tadi.

"Maksudku apa? Yang mana?" Hyuk balik bertanya. Dia terheran-heran melihat jalan pikiran Hongbin yang kadang meloncat-loncat. Baru lima menit yang lalu mereka meninggalkan rumah Mommy Daddy, dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, senyum di mana-mana, tapi mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba Hongbin menunjukkan gelagat yang tidak enak?

"Tadi, kamu bilang sama mommy… kita mau punya anak banyak?! Kapan kita sepakat seperti itu?"

"Memangnya, kamu nggak mau?"

Hongbin mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari mobil yang tiba-tiba masuk dari arah kiri.

"Aku mau anak, tapi aku nggak bilang berapa. Kamu mikir nggak sih, sekarang di Seoul hidup itu sulit! Pendidikan mahal, kesehatan apalagi! Mau jadi apa nanti kalau kita punya anak banyak?" Hongbin bicara dengan nada marah. Dia mengingat tumpukan tagihan yang harus mereka berdua bayar saat ini. bagaimana nanti jika anggota keluarga mereka sudah bertambah?

"Aku juga nggak pernah bilang berapa! Itu kan basa-basi aja biar Mommy senang. Memangnya kamu mau aku jawab apa sama mommy?" jawab Hyuk dengan suara yang nggak kalah tinggi.

"Bilang aja, kita nggak nunda. Minta doanya. Gitu aja, cukup! Nggak perlu pake basa-basi!"

"Ya, kalau kamu maunya begitu, kenapa nggak kamu aja yang tadi ngejawab mommy?"

" _I can't believe you!_ " tukas Hongbin tambah marah.

" _I can't believe you TOO!_ " Hyuk membalas.

Malamnya, untuk kali pertama semenjak mereka menikah, mereka tidur dengan punggung bertatapan.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Paginya Hongbin mencoba meredakan ketegangan di antara ia dan suaminya dengan jalan berusaha memasaka sarapan istimewa. Subuh-subuh ia sudah berusaha mengeluarkan _microwave_ dari kardusnya. Ia belum bisa memasak apa pun, kecuali memasak telur. Tapi Hongbin bertekad, ia akan membuat telur ini menjadi istimewa.

Ia mengiris sosis kecil-kecil dan menambahkan keju parut pada telur yang telah ia letakkan pada cetakan berbentuk hati. Ditambahkannya juga sedikit kismis kesukaan suaminya. Entah bagaimana rasanya, tapi yang jelas ini istimewa.

Hyuk mengernyitkan muka saat melihat telur mata sapi yang telah dipenuhi rimbunan _add-ons_.

"Apa saja yang kamu masukkan ke dalam situ?" tanya Hyuk saat duduk di meja makan mereka yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah, mereka benar-benar menggunakan meja makan untuk makan.

"Semuanya _favorite_ -mu," sahut Hongbin dengan riang.

Hyuk memasukkan seiris telur ke mulutnya. Ekspresinya datar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hongbin tak tahan ingin mendengar komentar suaminya.

"Seperti rasa telur," sahut Hyuk tak peduli. Rupanya, Hyuk masih belum ingin berbaikan.

Hongbin mendengus mendengar jawaban suaminya. Ia berharap mereka bisa berangkat ke kantor dengan hati damai karena telah berbaikan. Namun, harapannya tak disambut baik oleh Hyuk. Ia melempar lap makan ke atas meja dan berdiri mengambil kunci mobil.

"Aku tunggu di mobil," sahut Hongbin sambil bergegas meninggalkan Hyuk sendirian di meja makan.

Di kantor, Hongbin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Bertengkar lebih dari enam jam dengan suaminya itu sudah membuatnya sangat mual. Ia merasa tidak sehat dan ingin pulang lebih cepat. Namun, sekarang, ia sudah resmi diangkat menjadi manajer baru. Mejanya sudah pindah ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan _city view_ yang spektakuler, apalagi di waktu malam. Meskipun dia jarang bisa menikmati pemandangan itu karena tugas-tugasnya yang semakin menumpuk. Setiap saat, dia ditarik untuk ikut rapat kanan dan kiri. Hongbin merasa perlu membagi otaknya menjadi 15 bagian untuk dapat sekadar mengerti, mengikuti, dan memberi keputusan pada setiap rapat.

Hari ini, sekretarisnya, seorang laki-laki muda bernama Gongchan, membawakan setumpuk berkas untuk dilihat dan dianalisis. Isinya angka dan grafik-grafik yang memusingkan. Itu baru sebagian kecil. Sebagian besar kepentinganna ada di _e-mail_ kantor yang isinya semakin menggila. Kadang-kadang, Hongbin sampai takut mengecek _e-mail_. Takut ada hempasan _e-mail_ yang tak ia mengerti, tetapi harus i abaca dan tindak lanjuti.

"Bu, ini titipan dari Mr. Fabien. Kata beliau, besok pagi aka nada _meeting_ yang membahas tentang berkas-berkas ini. mohon dibaca dan dianalisis," ujar Gongchan sambil meletakkan tumpukan berkas itu di atas meja Hongbin. "Oh ya, Bu, katanya tolong cek _e-mail_ juga. Mr. Fabien mengirimkan beberapa data lagi di situ."

"Besok? Gongchan, bisa nggak kamu atur untuk _re-schecule_. Karena nggak mungkin saya—"

"Maaf, Bu. Dari jadwal, Mr. Fabien besok siang akan berangkat ke Eropa selama seminggu. Jadi, waktunya memang tinggal besok," sahut Gongchan dengan tatapan kasihan melihat kerutan di kening Hongbin dan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Oke, kalau begitu. _Thanks,_ Chan!" ujar Hongbin sambil mengangguk. Gongchan membalas dengan anggukan hormat dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Berkas-berkas kiriman telah berserakan di mejanya. Dengan sekilas, Hongbin tahu, tidak semuanya benar-benar pekerjaannya. Mr. Fabien benar-benar memanfaatkan posisi baru Hongbin dan memberikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan tambahan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sendiri.

Mungkin, manajer yang dulu juga tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Mr. Fabien. Maklum, Mr. Fabien adalah sahabat dari jajaran direksi dan komisaris yang rata-rata juga orang asing. Hongbin menghela napas. Ia juga tak mungkin menolak, nanti disangka pemalas. Ia akan kerjakan ini, apa pun yang terjadi.

Hongbin melihat jam, tak terasa sudah pukul lima. Biasanya ia keluar kantor sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Hari ini, ia juga ingin pulang lebih cepat. Dan terpaksa ia melanggar aturannya sendiri. Ia akan membawa semua pekerjaannya ke rumah.

"Hai… kamu sudah selesai? Aku jemput kamu sekarang…" Hongbin menelepon Hyuk sambil mematikan laptopnya.

Jarak perjalanan antara kantor Hongbin dan kantor Hyuk memakan waktu hampir sejam perjalanan karena macet. Kepala Hongbin yang berdenyut-denyut pusing menambah rasa mualnya. Kaki dan batinnya lelah.

"Tumben lebih cepat?" tanya Hyuk saat ia sudah duduk di samping Hongbin.

"Aku agak nggak enak badan," jawab Hongbin pendek. Bahkan, untuk biara saja dai sudah kewalahan. Masih ada dua jam perjalanan lagi menuju rumahnya. Bagaimanapun, Hyuk tidak bisa menggantikannya menyetir. Hongbin tak punya pilihan lain.

Hongbin menunggu suaminya menanggapi kata-katanya, dan mungkin memijati pundaknya yang kelelahan. Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Saat Hongbin menoleh ke kursi di sampingnya, Hyuk telah tertidur seperti tidak memedulikan sekitarnya. Hongbin menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Mengapa Hyuk bisa begitu cuek padanya. Mobil direm karena lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Hongbin menatap nanar ke depan. Di perempatan Seoul yang sibuk, Hongbin menangis tersedu.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

HUEK.

Hongbin menelungkup di depan wastafel. Ia baru tidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi setelah mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya. Saat ia bangun pagi ini, hentaan rasa mual langsung menyerangnya.

" _Are you okay?_ " teriak Hyuk dari dalam kamar. Dia baru saja bangun.

HUEK.

Hongbin mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Pasti karena ia sangat kecapaian.

Hyuk membukan pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya menyembul dari balik pintu dan terlihat cemas.

"Kenapa?"

Hongbin mengusap mulutnya. "Aku harus ke dokter. Sepertinya aku sakit."

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Hongbin duduk dengan tidak nyaman di ruang tunggu dokter umum di rumah sakit dekat kantornya. Hyuk membaca koran pagi disebelahnya. Beberapa pasien lalau lalang, membawa masalahnya masing-masing. Hongbin benci rumah sakit. Ia benci baunya yang khas. Bau kekhawatiran. Bau kecemasan.

Eommanya baru saja menelepon menanyakan kabar. Memang, insting seorang ibu sangat kuat. Namun, Hongbin memutuskan, ia tak akan bicara apa-apa ke eommanya sebelum mendengar apa kata dokter. Ia tak ingin membuat eommanya khawatir.

"Han Hongbin?" Seorang suster dengan baju putih bersih menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu. Hongbin spontan berdiri.

"Ya!"

Suster itu tersenyum dan memberikan kode agar Hongbin dan Hyuk masuk ke dalam. Hyuk menyentuh punda istrinya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ini afeksi pertama mereka setelah pertengkaran kemarin malam. Beban di batin Hongbin langsung terangkat. Dia sudah merasa lebih baik, bahkan sebelum memasuki ruangan sang dokter.

Dokternya laki-laki muda yang tampan. Senyumnya professional. Hongbin dan Hyuk duduk doi depannya.

"Ada apa nih, pagi-pagi?" sapa dokter itu dengan ramah.

"Iya nih, Dok. Saya merasa kurang sehat. Sejak kemarin pusing dan mual-mual. Memang agak kecapaian juga sih, Dok. Mungkin saya bisa dikasih vitamin atau apa?" ujar Hongbin melancarkan keluhannya. Hyuk menggenggam tangannya, erat.

Donter mengangguk sambil membuat catatan.

"Oke. Mari saya cek dulu. Silahkan tiduran di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk tempat periksa.

Hongbin berdiri dan tiduran di tempat periksa yang ditunjuk dokter. Hyuk berdiri dan mengelus-elus rambut Hongbin.

"Hehe… _you're lucky girl!_ " kata dokternya ketika melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan Hyuk.

"Maklum, Dok. Pengantin baru…" kata Hongbin senang. Pipinya memerah.

Tiba-tiba, dokter terdiam mendengar perkataan Hongbin. Ia berhenti memeriksa Hongbin.

"Wah, pengantin baru? Kalau gitu, dari gejalanya Ibu mungkin sedang hamil!"

"HAMIL?!" Hyuk dan Hongbin serentak berteriak.

Mereka bertiga berpandang-pandangan.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

"Sudah dicek?" seorang perempuan setengah baya duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan dengan Hongbin dan Hyuk. Wajahnya tenang dan teduh.

"Sudah, eomma. Aku sudah coba _testpack_ dan tes juga sekalian di rumah sakit. Hasilnya sama. Positif eomma!" kata Hongbin riang. Tangan kanannya tnpa sadar mengelus perutnya.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, mereka berdua tetap pergi ke kantor seperti biasa dengan perasaan senang dan cemas yang bercampur aduk. Di kantor, Hongbin mulai sibuk _browsing_ di internet tentang kehamilan. Hyuk juga meberitahukan kabar baik ini kepada Sungjae. Atas permintaan Hongbin, sepulang kantor mereka langsung pergi ke rumah orangtua Hongbin. Eommanya menyambut dengan senyumnya yang khas. Appanya, sang pengusaha, belum tiba di rumah.

Air mata mengalir di pipi eomma Hongbin. Ia bersyukur mendengar akan mendapatkan cucu lagi dari salah satu anaknya. Sungguh keluarganya telah diberikan berbagai macam berkah dari Tuhan. Hongbin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk eommanya tersayang.

"Selamat, ya!" sahut eommanya dengan suara parau. Hongbin mengangguk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Di sudut matany, ia melihat Hyuk menunduk. Pastilah Hyuk merasa lebihs enang lagi.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Hongbin dan Hyuk terpekur di dalam mobil di depan rumah orangtua Hongbin. Ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu dari pertemuan mereka dengan Eomma Hongbin barusan. Bagi Hongbin, mungkin ini pemecahan masalah. Tapi bagi Hyuk, ini malah jadi masalah berat.

Terngiang di telinga Hyuk, saat Eomma meminta Hongbin dan Hyuk untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang memang berada di tengah kota Seoul. Eomma sangat khawatir dengan jarak yang harus di tempuh Hongbin setiap hari. Jaehwanlah yang membawa kabar itu ke eommanya. Dia bercerita kalau Hongbin harus menempuh total tiga sampai empat jam menyetir di jalanan setiap harinya. Itu membuat eommanya sangat khawatir. Apalagi dengan usia kehamilan Hongbin yang masih muda.

Saat itu, ingin rasanya Hyuk membenamkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan eomma mertuanya. Ia benci perasaan tak berdaya menyangkut setir-menyetir. Namun, dulu ia sudah coba dan gagal. Hyuk jera dan malas mencoba lagi.

Tetapi, untuk tinggal di rumah mertuanya pun, Hyuk juga tidak ingin. Sudah banyak cerita rumah tangga yang menjadi retak karena campur tangan orangtua. Ia tak ingin menjadi salah satunya.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran Eomma? Kamu setuju?" tanya Hongbin memecah keheningan. Dalam gelap, Hyuk mengembuskan napas berat.

"Aku nggak bisa," jawab Hyuk pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa lagi yang kamu pikirkan? Kamu tega melihatku kelelahan setiap hari? Aku sedang hamil… ini anakmu!" tukas Hongbin dengan frustasi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu… Tapi, kamu dengar sendiri pengalaman teman-teman kita. Tinggal di rumah mertua itu nggak ada _privacy_! Banyak nggak enaknya!" balas Hyuk sambil membuang muka.

"Tapi… ini rumah orangtuamu juga, Hyuk!" Hongbin mengguncang lengan Hyuk.

"Kalau gitu, kamu nggak masalah, dong, kalau harus tiggal di rumah Mommy? Mommy kan orangtuamu juga!" sahut Hyuk sengit.

Hongbin terdiam sejenak. Ia sebenarnya mengerti kekhawatiran Hyuk. Namun, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka. Ini demi anak yang berada di kandungannya.

"Tapi, rumah Mommy itu di luar Seoul! Sama jauhnya dengan rumah kita sendiri!" Hongbin mencob menjawab suaminya.

Hyuk tidak menjawab. Sampai Hongbin menyalakan mesin mobil dan mereka berjalan pulang, Hyuk tetap belum membuka mulutnya. Hongbin berdoa panjang-panjang dan berharap Hyuk akan menyetujui keinginannya untuk tinggal di rumah Eomma dan Appa. Di tengah perjalanan, akhirnya Hongbin memohon pada Hyuk. Air matanya mengalir.

"Sayang, _please_ … Kita harus tinggal di rumah Eomma dan Appa, hanya sampai anak kita lahir… aku janji."

~ After the Honeymoon ~

"Tinggal di rumah mertua? Wah… siap-siap mati kering, _Man_!" kata Sungjae setelah mendengar cerita Hyuk. Mereka tingga berdua di ruang _meeting_ seusai rapat. Kemarin, Hongbin menyampaikan lagi permohonannya agar mereka dapat tinggal dirumah orang tuanya. Keinginan yang sangat berat untuk disetujui. Hyuk sampai tidak tahan dan memutuskan curhat ke Sungjae. Baru saja selesai curhat, Hyuk langsung tahu bahwa ia curhat pada orang yang salah.

"Sok tahu lo!" ujar Hyuk mengecam kata-kata Sungjae. Dalam hati, ia tambah ketakutan mendengar reaksi Sungjae.

Seperti anjing galak, Sungjae dapat mengendus bau rasa takut yang keluar dari dalam diri Hyuk. Hal ini membuatnya semakin bersemangat menakut-nakuti temannya itu. Ia menceritakan sebuah kasus di sebuah desa, tentang seorang menantu yang tak kuat diperlakukan buruk oleh mertuanya. Akhirnya, sang menantu menjadi kurang waras dan membunuh semua anggota keluarga mertuanya, termasuk sang istri. Hyuk bergidik.

"Sialan lo! Udah, nggak usah nakut-nakutin gue! Nggak ngaruh!" Hyuk menukas kencang. Padahal, dentuman jantungnya semakin lama bergerak semakin cepat.

"Hehe… tapi ini serius, ya, tetangga gue… semenjak tinggal ama mertuanya, dia sama sekali nggak bisa ke bekalang. Jadi, kalo mau buang hajat, dia harus pergi ke tempat-tempat umum seperti mal, WC umum gitu lah! Stress kali menghadapi kebawelan metuanya… terutama ibu mertua! Gawat deh, tuh!" cerita Sungjae masih dengan penuh semangat.

" _You're definitely not helpin_ …!" sahut Hyuk kesal. Ia membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan beranjak pergi.

Sungjae tersenyum senang.

"Sanghyuk! Buktikan dong, kalo lo bisa mengalahlan mertua lo. Trus, lo kasi tau deh semua rahasia _and cheat_ lo dalam menaklukan mertua. Hubungi penerbit, bikin buku, bikin _talk show_ … pasti laris manis, deh!" seru Sungjae dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Yook Sungjae! _I must warn you that life is not a video game_!"

BLAM! Hyuk membanting pintu.

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Saat jam makan siang, setelah cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan siang yang dibawakan _office boy_ , Hongbin memilih untuk _chatting_. Dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan kakaknya tersayang. Kehidupan yang serbacepat di Seoul, tak membiarkan mereka untuk bertemu muka barang sebentar. _Internet_ , adalah salah satu penyambung rasa kangen mereka. Sarana untuk meng- _update_ berita-berita terbaru di antara mereka.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Aneh ya, manggil ortunya hyuk mommy-daddy? Sengaja sih, biar bedain mana ortunya hyuk, mana ortunya hongbin.. jadi buat hyuk itu mommy-daddy, sedangkan buat hongbin eomma-appa. Hehe.

Setelah saya baca ulang novelnya, agak aneh juga kalo si hyukbin ini pada gak mau naik bus aja ke kantor.. secara kan di korea sono nya naik kendaraan umum udah biasa banget.. soal chatting juga, uuh… jadul banget. Tapi yasudahlah, males ngubah. Wkwkwk.


	6. 6 - Connected to Chat

**After the Honeymoon**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ Chapter 06. Connected to Chat ~**

 **jaehwany0406** : Sudah makan, Bean?

 **RedBeans** : Sudah, eonni! Tapi, aku nggak selera makan….

 **jaehwany0406** : Biasalah kalau hamil muda memang begitu… males makan… bentar lagi paling juga kamu ngidam manga muda, hehe

 **RedBeans** : Hemmm… kayaknya bukan itu masalahnya deh, eonni…

 **jaehwany0406** : Looh… jadi apa dong?

 **RedBeans** : Aku lagi mikirin Hyuk. Kemarin, aku ngajak dia tinggal di rumah Eomma dan Appa. Tapi kayaknya dia keberatan…

jaehwany0406 _is Idle_

 **RedBeans** : Eonni?

 **jaehwany0406** : Upps… _sorry, sorry…_ tadi diajak main tangkap bola bentar sama Baro :) Maklum ibu-ibu…

 **RedBeans** : Hehe… _it's okay_ … aku ganggu eonni, ya? Kita ngobrol nanti aja lagi kali, ya?

 **jaehwany0406** : Halah… nggak sibuklah… emang _full time mom_ , kan gak pernah punya _vacation_ … jadi ini sudah _relatively_ nggak sibuk kok… hehe…

 **RedBeans** : Hehe… iya deh…

 **jaehwany0406** : Soal Sanghyuk… aku nggak nyalahin dia kalau bingung. Bagi dia, mungkin pilihannya terlalu berat. Memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu itu satu hal, dan berkomitmen satu atap dengan Eomma dan Appa itu hal lain lagi yang sama beratnya. Di sisi lain, dia melihat kamu dan anak yang ada di kandunganmu. Tentu dia sangat peduli pada kalian.

 **RedBeans** : Aku cuma berharap dia sadar kalau ini Cuma sementara saja… hanya sampai aku melahirkan…

 **jaehwany0406** : Aku ngerti… memang kamu melakukan ini untuk melindungi kesehatan anakmu. Bicaralah lagi baik-baik dengan dia. Mudah-mudahan, dia akan mengerti. Dia pasti mengerti. Hyuk orang baik karena itu kan, kamu menikahi dia?

~ After the Honeymoon ~

Jaehwan menutup laptopnya. Sudah saatnya mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang rutin ia kerjakan setiap hari. Kamarnya masih berantakan. Wonshik meninggalkan kamar seperti kapal pecah. Ia melempar semua barang, menyebarkannya di atas tempat tidur, hanya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya yang terselip entah dimana. Setelah itu, pastilah Jaehwan yang harus membereskan apa yang ia tinggalkan. Wonshik _disorganized_ dan pelupa. Jaehwan teratur dan selalu ingat. Perbedaan besar itu sempat beberapa kali menggoncang rumah tangganya.

Rumah tangga. Jaehwan tidak tahu akan begini jalannya bersama Wonshik. Ia merasa setiap langkah yang ia jalani didera oleh rasa berat yang membuatnya sesak napas. Ia pikir semua baik-baik saja. Di depan orang lain, meeka terlihat bahagia. Namun, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang antara dia dan Wonshik. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. Jaehwan tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Di _infotainment_ , lagi-lagi ada info tentang artis yang bercerai. Terkadang, cerainya baik-baik. Dalam artian, tidak ada yang saling menggelar jumpa pers dan beradu mulut. Ada juga yang saling menjatuhkan dan menguran pasangan masing-masing. Baik secara moril maupun materi. Entah mengapa, Jaehwan selalu merasa _related_ dengan pasangan-pasangan yang bercerai itu. Ia selalu berusaha membela saat ada orang yang nyinyir melihat kekacauan rumah tangga para artis. Jaehwan terkadang heran, megapa ia yang marah saat orang membicarakn para artis. Apakah ia merasa perkawinannya juga sedang berada di ujung tanduk?

Jaehwan menghela napas. Adiknya tersayang baru saja menikah. Ingin rasanya Jaehwan berkata agar adiknya membatalkan rencana pernikahannya. Agar adiknya berpikir lebih panjang ke depannya karena pernikahan tidak benar-benar seindah yang ia bayangkan.

Namun, Jaehwan berhasil menahan keinginan untuk egois. Mungkin hanya dia saja yang merasa ada yang aneh dalam perkawinannya. Eomma dan Appa menikah berpuluh tahun tanpa terlihat sekali pun bertengkar. Jadi, mungkin saja Hongbin bisa seperti itu.

Setelah mengetahui kabar soal rencana Hongbin pindah ke rumah Eomma dan Appa, Jaehwan sedikit khawatir. Ini bisa jadi salah satu pemicu untuk keretakan rumah tanga yang baru mereka bangun. Namun, Jaehwan mengerti konsekuensi dari kedua pilihan itu. Dan, kedua pilihan itu sangat memberatkan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Jaehwan bersimpati untuk rumah tangga adiknya. Berharap tidak adakn ada ketidakseimbangan di antara keduanya kelak.

Tangan Jaehwan yang membereskan tempat tidur terhenti saat ia melihat _ponsel_ milik suaminya tergeletak. Suaminya memang punya dua ponsel, dan kadang ia melupakan salah satunya. Jaehwan mengambilnya, mencoba untuk menelepon ke nomor suaminya yang satunya lagi agar ia tak khawatir. Tiba-tiba, sebuah SMS masuk dan tak sengaja terpencet oleh Jaehwan. Ia sebenarnya peduli _privacy_ suaminya. Namun, SMS itu terlanjur terbaca.

 **Pagi, Wonshik! Sudah berangkat kantor, Sayang? Kita ketemu nanti malam ya?**

 **From: Star**

Jaehwan terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tiba-tiba ia seperti masuk ke dalam pusaran hitam yang bernama putus asa. Hampir tak terdengar lagi rengekan anak bungsunya dari kamar sebelah. Dengan lelah, ia meraih obat dan menenggak sekaligus dua butir. Tangannya menekan tombol "Delete" untuk menghapus SMS itu.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk. Ia tak pernah menduga akan seperti ini. ia yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan perkawinannya. Mereka telah menjalani perkawinan yang sempurna selama tujuh tahun. Jaehwan yakin itu. Dan, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia.

Tiba-tiba teringat sikap Wonshik yang akhir-akhir ini semakin tidak betah di rumah, rapat-rapat yang tidak jelas, sikapnya yang menarik diri, belanja baju _trendy_ setiap minggu, saat ia mengganti parfumnya, dan saat ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit berbohong kepada Jaehwan. Jaehwan menangis tergugu. Seharusnya, insting itu bisa membawanya ke suatu titik kesimpulan… seharusnya, ia tidak seterkejut ini.

 _Lupakan_ , pikir Jaehwan. _Aku hanya salah lihat. SMS itu tidak pernah ada_.

Tiba-tiba, telepon rumah bordering. Terseok-seok, ia berusaha mengangkatnya. Mungkin saha eommanya. Ia ingin tetap terlihat dan terdengar normal. Ia tak ingin membuat khawatir siapa pun.

"Ya… halo…" sahutnya lemah. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam telepon.

"Yeobo, sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan di kamar. Bisa kamu cek?" itu suara suaminya. Jaehwan menggigit bibir, menahan air matanya kuat-kuat.

"Iya… sudah ketemu barusan!" jawab Jaehwan berusaha keras untuk bicara senormal mungkin.

"Oke… tolong kamu matikan saja, ya. _Thanks,_ Yeobo!"

KLIK. TUT… TUT… TUT…

Begitu saja. Tak ada kata sayang ataupun cinta sekalipun Wonshik tetap memanggilnya yeobo. Jaehwan meletakkan gagang telepon di dadanya. Perlahan-lahan air matanya meleleh tak tertahankan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat ponsel milik suaminya yang sedari tadi ingin ia banting.

Namun, akhirnya, setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Jaehwan pun mematikan ponsel itu. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan lengan baju. Saatnya memasak makan siang untuk anak-anaknya.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Special update, 2 chapter~~! ^^ Abisnya baru sempet ngetik lagi sih, hihi.

Emangnya di korea ada manga muda? Ya anggep aja ada yaa… XD

Hayo-loh… konfliknya raken udah dimulai, dan konfilknya hyukbin mulai memanas…

Aku ngetik ini sambil ngebayangin para uke yang tersakiti tuh rasanya pengen tak jambak-jambak deh para seme-nya! :p

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


End file.
